The Power of Hell
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: Hiroto made a promise... and even though he was now Gran, he intended to keep that promise as best as he could. Even though there is nothing he can do to stop his best friend's pain he still continues to stay by him.


Yes, Yes I know I haven't updated in ages for ANY well... my ONLY story but there were so many reasons why I couldn't and I'm not gonna tell you because it will cause sympathy ) So without further ado I present my latest one shot. I was set this target from my writers club and given the title 'The Power of Hell' and I sort of adapted it to IE so hope you enjoy.

There is maybe a hint of yaoi but it can be seen as friendship so NO FLAMES! :P

Anyway my favourite couple is HiroMido so I based it upon them from the Aliea Arc so it is a VERY DARK THEMED STORY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TORTURE OR ANYTHING THAT FITS IN THAT CATEGORY PLEASE DON'T READ and if you're under 13... click the back button now, this story is depressing and I don't want to cause too many tears.

Anyway REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

The Power of Hell

Midorikawa/Reize

Fire.

It was everywhere.

The blaze had spread through my veins, coursing through my body and destroying everything inside me. The pain I felt... the only comparison was fire. It was like a burn, lingering and never not hurting till it's gone.

But I can't see an end in sight.

It was true I had failed... The first wave of our attack had ended in failure.

Two weeks was all it took. Two weeks for the lowest rank to fall.

My comrades were spared from this torture... they were spared from everything. Because I had given myself to the torture, promising that I would take all the pain they were to infuse on my team.

I didn't regret it; I didn't regret that I had stopped Desarm from taking them away. I felt like if I left them to fall with me... then I was certain I would fail as a captain. I would fail them... and I would never be able to look them in the eye ever again.

I never regretted standing up to the top three... those that were of the highest rank... those that were in the running to become father's weapon of mass destruction. They each led their own teams... but they were feared by those in the second rank.

They were the definition of hell.

And to think... as I faced them... I didn't see them. I saw different people... I saw people that were born in the darkest pits of hell instead.

The bright eyes that used to belong to those that were once best friends with me were now gone. Their easy-going, laid back attitude had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced with eyes of killers.

My best friends were dead.

That's when my hopes were crushed of saving my team.

Yet it took all of their power to get to them. After all they had to get through me... and they did. After a long month of hard work I was finally crushed... my will broken and I could no longer stop what they did to my friends.

I just hoped they'd be defeated quickly... that they would fall too and that all our torture would be over... or at least for Desarm's team to fall... then... maybe... just maybe my team would be put to the back of their minds... that maybe we would be saved.

I just want it to be over.

I want this pain to end.

I wanted my friends' pain to end.

I wanted this whole, stupid plan to end.

Some might ask why I got involved with this scheme that would end the world. At the beginning... If you'd have asked me I would've replied 'Because I owe my life to father... and as long as he needs me to do something... I will do it!'

After all... He was the one who had helped me... had helped all of us orphans. He brought hope, hope of a new life, a new beginning where I could be me, where I would no longer be lonely or crying because I had no one to care for me.

But now... I would tell you it was a stupid mistake. That I was foolish and naive. I was still a kid at the beginning but now that I was older... shouldn't I have known that someone would get hurt? Even if I was in the top rank, someone was bound to have this fate.

Fire.

It was everywhere.

It coursed through my body and destroyed everything in its path. That was the closest thing that I could begin to compare to the pain I felt.

I wished for death. Surely death would be better than the hell I live now.

Hiroto/ Gran

I cringed every time the whip met his broken body. I cringed even more when no sound but the crack of the whip could be heard. It pained me to see him like that... broken... as if he were... dead.

But he wasn't.

For some reason he didn't give in to the punishments... for some reason he'd managed to tune everything all out, as if he was in deep thought, constantly. It was as if he was never aware of what happened to him.

I feared that it would cost him his death...

"Don't turn your head, Gran!" I obeyed, turning my head to look back at my once best friend. Tears sprung to my eyes but I couldn't show father my weakness.

"This is what happens to those who are traitors... to weaklings... They're destroyed." I nodded, agreeing with him... it was as if he was warning me.

I stayed... watching, not tearing my eyes away from the scene that lay before me. I continued to watch each whipping, each time a new cut appeared on him, each time he was broken more than he was before.

It made me sick to watch it. But I couldn't stop.

Although there was nothing that I could do... and if I left this room his punishment would still continue. I'd feel guilty for abandoning him... after all I promised him I never would.

"_I promise I will never leave you! You'll always have me!"_ It was a childish promise... one that he had made soon after the other boy had moved into the orphanage. But it was one that he was sure to keep.

So I stayed with him. Even when it was finished and he was finally able to have some piece. I stayed. I wasn't going to leave him today. Nor would I tonight.

The guards had given up on me, bidding me a goodnight and to make sure that everything was locked up before I left. But they knew just as well as I did that he wasn't going anywhere... not anytime soon anyway. He was too broken.

I finally let the tears escape. I had done this to him. If it wasn't for me pushing him... then he would never have failed... it would be someone else's burden and not his. He didn't deserve this... even if he was what father deemed as a 'failure'.

But I didn't believe that.

The water sloshed as I carefully carried it into the room where he was in, the water and the cloth inside threatening to spill onto the cold floor below.

I kept a firm grip on the bucket till I could place it down next to him. Grabbing the small cloth I quickly rinsed the water from it and gently places it on his forehead, hoping that he had some relief.

I would always stay with him. I'd promised I would never let him be alone, and I would stay with him all night. Whether he knew it or not he wasn't alone.

"_Midorikawa... you don't need to be afraid anymore!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you'll never be alone ever again!"_

"_How?"_

"_Because I'll never leave you! I promise I will never leave you! You'll always have me!"_

"_Thank you... Hiroto."_

_When I wrote this... yes I was listening to a dark song. Called The Howling. I almost Killed off Midorikawa and he's my FAVOURITE CHARACTER DX_

_Anyway... REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!_

_:D :D : D_

_I hope you liked it and it WAS A 1000 word challenge... If it seems rushed and all that it's cause it was a challange ^^ it scored in at about 1,169 words and that was acceptable :D_


End file.
